AA School
by Butterflyhater
Summary: Mafuyu getting caught by the cop, has been sent to another school. Life as she knew it has change completely. As she has enter as one of the tops in her school, were death is not to shocking, at Assassin Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do Not Own Oresama Teacher

Chapter 1: Assassin Academy

I felt it as soon as I walk in the classroom. All my classmates heads were down, chills ran down my back. Before I knew it I dove to the ground as my classmates lift there heads, pulling out there guns and shooting. When there last bullet in there guns were shot I stood up slowly.

"Well that was close." they all glare at me like I was a prey they just lost. The sad thing was I couldn't blame them.

As part of the Assassin Academy there were only a few was to get out. You have to go threw 20 years of training, be a gift one who work for the academy (so can't leave anyway), Die, or defeat one of the gifted ones.

But my story is not going start here, It all began with the Scholarship letter.

After getting caught by the cops. My mother had turn into demon, that only wanted to feed off my soul. The door bell had save my life that day. In the other side of the door stood a nice man wearing a nice suit.

In seconds my demon mother turn into a wolf in sheep skin. I didn't know what was worse my mother turning into a demon or the fact she could hide it so well.

"Hello ma'am, we have a letter for Kurosaki Mafuyu." The man said handing a letter to my mother before leaving.

Mother face seem to light up as she read the letter; while I got a bad feeling.

"Mafuyu darling pact your bags." My mother said sweetly; chills ran down my back as I try to smile.

"But mother I don't want to go anywhere." I try to say sweetly back.

Turning back into a demon my mother said "**Pack your bags now, your going to A. Academy**." I would have melted if my fear wasn't so strong.

So instead of arguing I went an pact my bag, and try to make the best of the situation. Like the fact I won't be a delinquent anymore, I can start my life over since my new school is farther away. Making friends, no more fighting for me. I even cut my hair.

For the day I had left at home my mother seem excited. Mostly because her delinquent daughter got a scholarship. Even if she didn't know the school her only daughter was going to.

The next day I stood outside the A. Academy gate. It was a huge school surround by trees, the tips of the building were higher then the tree. A. Academy was a boarding school, so student lived on camps. The people who knows the schools knows of it low staff; since most teacher work at home and teach the kids threw a recording at school, and that the government pays more money to this school then any other.

I found my way to the principle office only getting lost a few times, school should have started but halls were empty. The principle was old and seem nice.

"Hello miss Mafuyu, I welcome you to our school." He said standing up to go to a closet in the room. Pulling out a pink and black uniform. Giving it to me to change he left the room. All in all the uniform was cute and fitted well, and it was extremely easy to move around in it.

When I was done getting dress the principle came back in with a guy wearing a similar pink and black outfit that I'm wearing.

"Miss Mafuyu meet Takaomi, he'll be showing you to your room." the principle said. Hum something seem familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

So I fellow Takaomi out of the principle office. He was tall and seem a lot older then me, but he was wearing a school uniform. As I follow Him I felt a breezes inside the halls, thinking that it was strange I froze. Then my head reflexes move back. A knife was there to replace my head.

"Oh they found out so soon." Takaomi smile a sadist smile that scared me. "Run Mafuyu." Takaomi said before shooting off like a star. I lost him 2 minutes later.

Then all of a sudden I was surround by students with the same uniform that I had on beside the fact it was blue and gray. They all had guns, I instance I jump up as they shot there bullets. Falling down when they were reloading.

I decide to make a run for kicking the person closes to me aside so I could run. What the heck was going on . When I made it outside I found even more students. All having different types of weapons, this was my fight or flight moment. I chose to fight.

It was 2 hours later when I found myself in other building. There I was surrounded again; the students look tired. When something drop beside me I jump. It was Takaomi.

"Your taking to long." he said smiling, grabbing me under my waist he lift me over his shoulder. Then he ran jumping over all the students that surround me.

He finally let me go when we reach a door. "Here you are Mafuyu, welcome to Assassin Academy." Takaomi said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Oresama Teacher

Chapter 2: Friends J

My first day at a new school, I was suppose to make a famous school debut. Becoming the most popular kid in a day; making everyone my friend. Instead I was attack by almost the entire student body.

After a week of school making friends became almost impossible since everybody's goal is to attack me. But I haven't given up; if only the student will stop shooting from the sight of me.

The fact that I have to sneak to class sadden me. So standing on my tiptoe I peak around a corner that led to my 1st class room. The corral was empty but I could sense 3 slight killing intents. They were waiting for me again. Why couldn't people learn.

"What' up ." Takaomi said leaning on top of my head. "Oh they're waiting for you again." he said laughing. Takaomi my ex-neighbor and childhood friend. He told me 2 days after I arrive; also giving my a comment that chill me to the bones _"thats mean not to remember or recognizes your child hood friend who you ask to marry." _

"Well good luck." Takaomi said all of sudden, walking towards my class room with 3 stones bouncing in his hand. Then he suddenly threw the stones, hearing cries of pain before silence; I knew he had knock the student waiting for me out.

Takaomi was a graduate already, and was consider a teacher of my class even though he wore a student uniform. As a Gifted one he work for the school, and had no choice but to fellow the rules (somewhat). All gifted ones wore pink uniform (neon pink) so they could be spotted easily, basically saying we were the targets of the school. The normal students (which are not normal) wore blue and gray uniform, and are trap by the schools rules.

And as a new Gifted one; every normal student though of me as an easiest target. But since Takaomi is almost always around me; people have second thoughts. Since most student run from the sight of him I couldn't even try to make friends. I was at a lost.

Though I try to make friend with the guy sitting next to me, his name was Hayasaka. He was so cool, but every time I confront him outside of class he'll run away from me. The best part is he hasn't attack me.

Watching Hayasaka-san from a distant in P.E. I though of ways he'll agree to be my friend. Following him to the dorm room I try my best to learn more about him. One thing I learn is that he has a lot of friends, and that they play fight all the time. And sometimes it one against many. Oh crap he being bullied.

Not knowing what to do to help my friend, I ran to Takaomi.

"Deal with your own problems." Takaomi told me after I told him about my situations. Grading papers he didn't even look like he care for the life of one of his beloved student.

"Fine! I will do it by myself." I said walking out of the teachers lounges. About half way down the hall I tripped over a box.

Why the hell was a box doing in the middle of hallway, but curious about what inside. I check finding different types of mask and blue and gray uniforms.

A light bulb went up in my head, changing into the blue and gray uniform quickly I chose a rabbit mask. My plan was perfect, were a disguise, fight the bullies, and become best friends with Hayasaka.

Running back to were Hayasaka was. I gave the closes guy to me a kick in the face which knock down 3 others, then giving the other 2 a swing kick. I found it was very easy to take down the bullies. Then I ran away leaving a shock Hayasaka.

"He doesn't know you save his life; so what going to make him become your friend." Takaomi said the next day.

I fell to my knees. "I didn't think about that." I felt depression seeping in to my pores.

"Well, it time for class." Takaomi said dragging me to the classroom.

Taking my seat all the other students seem to distant themselves from me. Ahh I forgot my pencil, slamming my head on my desk. I wish…

"Here." Looking up Hayasaka held a pencil toward me. I brighten up, with a huge grin on my face, I felt like Hayasaka was getting shorter. I hug him, hearing a scream from his lips. I was happy.

Giving a pencil = Friendship = Friendship Forever

Thanks for reading J!


	3. Chapter 3: Meal ticket

Disclaimer: I do not own Oresama Teacher

Chapter 3: Mission 1: Meal ticket

My tongue; lodge out of my mouth began to hurt. It had already dried out 5 minutes ago, but I continue to hold my tongue outside of my mouth.

"I can't tell if this is entertaining or not… what are doing?" Takaomi ask; he sat next to on a bench while we were waiting for the bus.

"I'm trying to catch the first rain drop, so I can have good luck." I said with my tongue still out. The clouds were a deep gray, and the air smelt like rain.

Takaomi then pull out his umbrella that he had at his side, and open it, lifting it over his head. "Lucky for you idiots don't get sick."

Turning my head toward him… a rain drop hit me in the head. I had miss my chance of good luck because Takaomi distracted me. The next thing I knew I was soaking wet, and still getting wet by the hard cold rain.

…..

4 hours before:

"I like Usa-chan man." Hayasaka said out of know were. While we sat a picnic table eating lunch.

"…Who's that?" I asked out of curiosity.

"It a rabbit." blood suddenly spray out my mouth. "A rabbit that had turn human to save my life." My eyes began to roll to the back of my head. But then I remember that I saved him wearing a rabbit mask.

"What makes you think, that Usa-chan man is a rabbit?" I ask twirling my finger against each other.

"Well you see I been looking all over for her, but I couldn't find her… so I began to think, and then it came to me Usa-chan man is actually a rabbit." Hayasaka said, his eyes bright and shinny.

"Baka." I accidentally spit out. I had cover my mouth quickly; taking a peep at Hayasaka. Luck for me he was to busy day dreaming to notices.

Walking to our next class after lunch; I had all my senses on alert. I would hate to be attack on a full stomach.

"Yo." Takaomi said putting his arms around my neck and shoulder. A bad feeling went threw me. When I turn to ask Hayasaka for help, he was already down the hall running at full speed. Leaving me with the demon king. "Good, it just us." He said carrying me by my neck in a head lock, as my body seem to want to fly away with the wind.

Before I knew it we were outside standing next to a beat up car that seem to be on its last leg and long pass it years; in the parking lot.

"What is this." I said after he let me go.

"A car that we are going to use in our mission." Takaomi said sliding in the front seat. "You better get in to, because if they find out that you didn't go on this mission they'll seen a letter to your mother." I jump across the car, and then slide in the passenger seat.

20 minutes away from the school the car decide to fall apart, literality. And then refuse to go any farther by cutting itself on fire.

Takaomi and I walk toward the nearest bus stop which was 12 miles away. Once we arrive I was so glad that there was a bench.

Once I notice that it was going to rain I decide to stick my tongue out and wait for the first rain drop.

…

Once the bus arrive, we got on. The rain still pouring. We sat at the back of the bus.

"So… what this mission we're going on?" I ask titling my head.

"Just a normal assassination." Takaomi said leaning his head on the window.

"We're going to kill somebody!" I shouted my eyes wide open. The few people on the bus began to stare at us.

Takaomi chuckle. "No they wouldn't sent a new student to do a real assassination, they wouldn't even seen a minor unless they are really good." Takaomi said still laughing.

"Ok… what are target?" I ask with a sour face.

Takaomi pull out a folder that had a blue sticker on it. Opening it, we both look inside. First there was a picture of a flat face man with point nose and brown eyes. Next to the face was the person name, age, height(really short), weight(he weight a lot).

Takaomi and I froze while we stare at the guy name before we burst out laughing. His name was Moe Lester. The passenger continue to look back at us.

We got off the bus an hour and 30 minutes later, then we walk 5 miles; until we stood in front of a hotel. Takaomi look back at the folder.

"This is were the target is staying." he said. The hotel was plain and wouldn't have been notice most of the time since it kind of look like a office building. If I wasn't for the sign I would have never knew it was a hotel.

Walking into the lobby we spotted flat face; Moe Lester right away. He was on his way out, leaving the hotel.

Walking up to him I smile. The next thing I knew I foot plant itself into my face, then it jump off my face; planting me into the ground.

"He getting away." Takaomi said with his hand in his pocket. Once I got we both ran after him. And for a big, short guy he could run fast.

We chase him from miles, finally losing him at a airport.

"So what do we do now?" I ask, my face still red from the shoe print left on my face.

Takaomi Look towards the crowd of people, then back at me. "We go after him; unless your ok with me sharing dinner with you till my next mission or longer. Sine flat face is my meal ticket."

…...

Thank for reading J


	4. Chapter 4:Mission part2:Birth of Natuso

Disclaimer: I do not own Oresama Teacher

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 4. Mission 1: Part 2: Birth of Natsuo

We stood out. That was the first think I notice once we had walk away from the airport, and it wasn't my fault either. It was the fact that Takaomi was an adult wearing a school uniform. And it was because they were bright pink and black.

"It seems we stand out to much." Takaomi said adding me in, then he drag me towards a store I never heard of.

Once inside I realized it was a clothes and custom store. In hour later I walk out the store 3 inches taller (it was the shoes), shorter hair (a wig), and looking completely like a guy.

"Let go Natsuo." Takaomi said. He was dress as a tourist in shorts and a Hawaii shirt.

3 hours before:

I had slow my heart beat 13 hours ago, as I sat in a suit case. Takaomi had some how found which plane Mr. Moe Lester had toke. And since it had already left we toke the next one.

Both us had no money for a plane ride so we snuck on with the luggage. So that is why I'm in this state. My stomach had growled again as I felt the plane land.

But my true question was; were was Takaomi. I hadn't seen him since we got on.

I snuck off the plane with the luggage, and then went to look for Takaomi. I found him eating a churro, my mouth began to water.

"Were have you been?" I ask staring at his churro.

"First class." Takaomi answer. "Here." Takaomi said distracting from the question I was about to as by bring up a churro that he held in his hand.

Grabbing I was about to stuff it in my mouth, "Since it drop on the floor I didn't want it anymore."

Now:

We walk the street of the town trying to find clues. It made me feel like a detective, I wish Takaomi would have let me take the Sherlock Homes customs, instead of the boy one.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm so sorry it so short I'll make the next chapter longer.

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5: bubble

Disclaimer: I do not own Oresama Teacher and will never own it because I am lame and lame people should just sit down.

Chapter 5: bubble bubble boooo

Kyoutarou "Banchou" P.O.V

I stare at the excited little boy who kept taking sampler from the tray I was holding.

"These mini chicken pies are so good." The boy said with wide eyes and a watering mouth.

I thought it would be a good time to tell him that he was suppose to take only one.

"Natsuo come on." A man called from behind the boy. Before I could say anything the boy grab a few more pies and ran off towards the man.

I could only stare in awe. "Banchou," One of my gang members called. Turning towards him; he toke the last mini pie. "We were offer another job, and pays a lot more then they pays us here." The guy said.

"What is it."

"All we have to do is be the body guard for the guy name Mr. Lester." He said excitedly So putting down my empty tray; I quick my part time job and follow the guy.

Mafuyuu P.O.V

"Moe Lester is supposedly staying at a hotel he owns, and since we have no money to get a room, were going to have to make this a one night thing." Takaomi said as I nod my head slowly.

I was sad that Takaomi stole my last mini chicken pie, but I understood why this had to be a one night thing. We sat at the side of the hotel making up plans. So about an hour later we walk inside the hotel and did nothing we planned.

The hotel was elegant and ment for the rich. Takaomi and I both had bats in our hands as we made our way to the front desk.

The lady at the desk look frightened as we made our way towards her. All the guest in the lobby stare at us.

"May I help you." The lady said in a shaking voice.

"Oh yes we are new employees for the kitchen staff and we are lost." Takaomi said in a shockingly sweet voice. This wasn't part of are plans; we were suppose to run in here wild swinging at anyone and everyone, and asking were Moe is. But now that I think about it that would have been bad.

The lady then smile at us in relief "the kitchen is that way." The lady say pointing at the door to the far corner. And so our bats and ourselves made our way towards the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen a angry looking man with a thick mustache met us.

"Who are you!" He yelled.

"We are volunteer sent here to help." Takaomi said respectful, I was seeing many different sides of him today, it was scary.

"Can you cook, clean, and deliver!" The man yelled.

"Yes." We both shouted.

"Then welcome to the team, you'll call me Captain chief, what I said you must do, if you fail to comply your FIRE, and you will automatically be kick out here. Got that." He yelled.

"Yes sir." We both said.

"What are your names." He shouted.

"Natsuo." I said quickly.

"Tom." Takaomi said.

"Lily Billy come here and help get Susan and Tommy ready." Captain yelled walking away from us.

Tom I thought, looking at Takaomi. And why did Captain call me Susan. I was soon lost in thought when a pretty girl approach us.

"Hi I'm Lily." The girl said holding her hand out, I shook it right away. "Aren't you a little young to be working, never mind we need the help. Boss over there is stress out because the owner appear so unexpected. Boss already fire 49 people on our already low staff group so thank you for helping. Oh and put these on." Lily said handing us a uniform.

Once we were changed, we were ready to work. And for 2 hours I swap the floor and wash many dishes. Until the opportunity came to me.

"Can you go take this to Mr. Lester, he on the top floor penthouse, you can't miss it; it the only one there." Lily said, handing me a cart of food.

So I may my way towards the staff elevator, pushing the highest number, I watch the door close.

"Oh the food smells good." Takaomi said making me jump.

"Were have you been." I yelled.

"Sleeping." He said simple. I can't even be shock anymore.

The elevator doors then open, pushing the cart out of the elevator. Takaomi handed me my bat.

We then stood at either side of the penthouse door; with our bats at the ready. Takaomi counting to 3 before he kick the door down.

We enter the penthouse.

I'm sorry it toke me so long to write this story, and the fact that it short.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
